


bad poetry // shower thoughts

by sunnypjms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Eating Disorders, Escapism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnypjms/pseuds/sunnypjms
Summary: here's just me being bored, unable to write proper stuff since my laptop's being repaired, so enjoy(or don't) some terrible thoughts i wrote on my phone
Kudos: 5





	1. mirror

a face in the mirror  
getting slimmer and thinner  
a little bit more and  
it's gone in a glimmer


	2. the birds and the bees

i was never told of  
the birds and the bees  
maybe that is why  
i loved glee


	3. crimson

a reflection of red  
my hand,  
it is dead  
a crimson color  
so beautiful,  
such honor


	4. me

we don't see eye to eye  
we don't talk face to face  
it's funny, cause  
we are the same,  
one and the same


	5. her

her hair, her skin  
so dark, so thin  
what happened,  
why did you  
give in


	6. the river

the river by my apartment shines bright  
it goes and goes, on and on  
never stopping, never swaying  
oh how i wish i was that river

every day i cross it  
to the store, to the mall  
every day, the river keeps going  
oh how i wish i was that river

these days i do not cross it  
but it still keeps going  
no matter what, it keeps on moving  
oh how i wish i was that river

i do not see it anymore  
i do not feel it anymore  
but the river keeps on going  
me now moving with it


	7. i

like moss on a tree  
i go unnoticed

like a bad cliche  
i am hated

like the mask on my face  
i am disposed of

like you and me  
i am nonexistent


	8. binge

i feel the want creeping in  
"do it" it tells me  
"it won't hurt you" it's convincing  
"it's just one time" it argues

i fight and i fight  
but i always give in  
in to the temptation

i do it  
and it's fun  
i'm happy

then  
instant regret  
why did i do it

what's the point  
why  
it didn't help

it didn't make it better  
it just  
made it worse


End file.
